


common cold (valentines day special)

by litamaze



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, fallen!samandriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litamaze/pseuds/litamaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel has a cold and his Adam comforts him. basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	common cold (valentines day special)

**Author's Note:**

> I have also made it available on wattpad, so Its not a stolen story!

Adam and samandriel lie down in bed next to each other. They were both tired but Adam had school in the morning so samandriel would be all alone again. Adam didn't like leaving him alone all day. Sammie got lonely without any friends but Adam.

It wasn't a particularly cold night in February but samandriel felt a chill run down his spine. He had had a blocked runny nose all day which, because he wasn't used to the novelty of illness, he had rubbed to a bright shade of red. He didn't know he was ill and Adam had been busy all day studying to really take any notice.

Samandriel shivered again and shuffled closer to the taller male on the bed. Adam stretched his arm around samandriel's shoulder and pulled him into a loose hug. Samandriel shuffled closer still and shivered again.

Soon every part of their bodies were entwined but still samandriel was freezing, and finding no comfort in Adam who was just to tired. After he tried to get closer one last time, Adam sat up.

Whoa sammie. You close enough? Or would you like to climb inside my skin with me?" He smiled down at Samandriel.  
"Sorry 'dam. I don't know whads wrong with m'" he tried to say but failed miserably with his pronunciation of most of the words.   
"Are you sick, Alfie?" he cooed.  
"Don't call me Al-a-a-choo!" Samandriel sneezed into his palm and disgustedly wiped his hand on his pyjamas bottoms.  
"Sorry angel face. I guess I didn't notice you were sick today" Adam pulled samandriel closer and pulled the comforter up to his neck. Samandriel rest his head on Adams chest and sniffed, trying to clear his nose.

Adam chuckled and reached to his night stand producing a tissue, handing it to the fallen angel. Samandriel looked at the tissue confused for a moment before Adam took it back and held it to the other boys nose, pinching it slightly.   
"Don't sniff, blow it out. It's better for your nose that way." Samandriel did as he told him and he felt a little better afterward.

"Thangs" samandriel whispered still contested, his head laying back on Adams chest.

"Don't mention it. I'll pick you up so cold medicine on the way home tomorrow." Adam stroked through the angels hair soothingly as he lay down on him.

"You want to be a doctor an you have nothing in your own apartment to cure your boyfriends runny nose? Your a disgrace to profession and species" Samandriel joked.

Adam laughed, "yeah but you love me anyway". Adam kissed samandriel's head and lay down, pulling him closer to keep him warm.

Just as samandriel was falling asleep, Adam whispered in his ear, "happy valentines day, sniffles".


End file.
